narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Will of Fire
Removed from "dead-end pages"? Should this be removed from the list of dead-end pages since List of Movies links to it?--Marioscout (talk) 22:22, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :That list is automatically generated to list every article that doesn't link anywhere. You're thinking of "orphaned pages". ''~SnapperT '' 22:28, 23 June 2009 (UTC) can you answer me one question, the picture from the charakters from the movie, they look pictures from videos from the web, if you watch it in the web, can you post a link?Screamo-fan (talk) 15:09, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ??Screamo-fan (talk) 15:47, 24 August 2009 (UTC) please an answerScreamo-fan (talk) 14:31, 25 August 2009 (UTC) it should only be high quality pictures if you do find any. (talk) 13:29, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Please Update If the Film was relesed last month, why are there no updates!!!!( (talk) 15:03, September 4, 2009 (UTC)) :It has been TWO months now!!!!!( (talk) 01:36, October 2, 2009 (UTC)) ::If you have not seen it, what makes you think anyone else has? ''~SnapperT '' 02:39, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Updates? hello? I understand if no ones been able to find a site that has the movie for us to watch it. But, should we at least post up info we got from the trailers? I mean, for one, one of the trailers showed a awsome five-second long scene of Gaara and Naruto fighting, something I know all the fans wanna know about. So we need to at LEAST post something saying like "Trailers for the movie show a fight scene between Naruto and Gaara" .... Hello? ANYONE?! :You're fully capable of adding it if you find it relevant. ''~SnapperT '' 02:52, September 6, 2009 (UTC) I will it's just that I was hopeing someone with more info then I do would do a better job, --LoveGunnerKuniochi (talk) 17:34, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Raw Well, since the raw is out, I think it's ok if we start updating stuff on the movie. I've made a couple minor changes myself, but bringing this up felt necessary. Is there any problems about adding info even though all we have is a raw? It does have Japanese subtitles, and even though I didn't understand 90% of what was being said, I think it was quite understandable. Omnibender - Talk - 20:38, April 21, 2010 (UTC) New Techniques For the sake of having them listed, here are the techniques used in the movie we don't have articles on. Yet. I'll use the names Dattebayo used in their translation. :Ichi used the Kuchiyose, Soutoja (Summoning: Dual Headed Snakes); Dakoumou (Snake Web) and Jasenshi (Spinning Snake Thorn). :Ni used a summon using the Dragon handseal. Her beast could breathe fire. :San didn't use things by himself, only his beast, and the beast he became with the other two. His bird had a wing beating attack that created some wind, and the exploding feathers. :If you count shouting as announcing of a technique, Tenten used Kibaku Kunai (exploding kunai), just kunai with exploding tags. :Kiba calls something Juujin Henge (Beast-human transformation), but that looks like Beast Human Clone to me. :Gaara used loads of unnamed techniques. He traveled by soaring in the air after turning into sand, like Suigetsu turns into water; the sand sign he gave to Jiraiya; the sand boulders that exploded; and some sort of sandspout, when he was part person, part sand. :Tsunade used something which looks like fuinjutsu on Kakashi, said to work like a time-bomb that would activate Kakashi's MS. :Hiruko. Most of his stuff is already here, it just needs greater detail and a rename or two, but I think we should list his slicing bandages as a technique. Did I miss anything? Omnibender - Talk - 00:54, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Rasengan The trivia section says this is the first time we see Naruto use a Rasengan without the aid of the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra or a shadow clone. I'm fairly sure that's untrue, but I don't have a source yet. Is it referring to the Wind Release Rasenshuriken he uses at the end? Because he comes down through dark clouds to use it, and so it's difficult to tell whether he used a shadow clone or not to help form it. On the Nine-Tails thing, Naruto is usually surrounded by Kyuubi's red chakra when he's using a technique with it. But Naruto didn't seem to be, and I think I'm right in saying he didn't actually directly tap into Nine-Tail's chakra once in the entire film (unless you count multi shadow clone tech, which he spammed like hell). Maybe it's the first film he hasn't done so (shame, I was hoping for four tails at least...) Basically, we don't know about shadow clone point, but the nine tails point seems right. --Chaereleos (talk) 21:54, April 24, 2010 (UTC)